We Are Better Then YOU!
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: The rowdyruff boys always win on the pranking contest, but this year is diffrent cuz Buttercup signs her and her sisters to enter. This takes place on the woods, who will win? or while they are pranking each, they get lost in the woods? read to find out. ButtercupxButch, BlossomxBrick, Bubblesx Boomer Let the pranks begin, or will they leave the pranks to save each other?
1. Chapter 1: Who are they?

**Title: We Are Better Then YOU!**

**Hello this is my first powerpuff girl fanfic, so please be nice and review/comments**

**Enjoy!**

**And yes i did draw the cover picture!**

**Chapter 1: Who are they?**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Me and my bro's have spend most of are time pranking people around, after all we have nothing to do and we are pretty good at it. We have always won first place, eh we always win, people can never prank better then us. This year I herd, there is 4 new people in the contest. I hope there hot girls, so I can -

"Butch get your butt over here" shouted brick from down stairs. Ugh, there goes Mr. Bossy "I wanna stay in bed, its cold out side and I'm cozy over here" I reply

"BUTCH JOJO, WHEN I SAY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, IT MEANS GET YOUR LAZY BEHINE OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW"

"ugh, fine" I give up, there is no arguing with Brick. I put on I green t-shirt, black pants and some green and black shoe's. Hard to believe but my hair is naturally spiky. I just need to put some gel, here and there. I found my feet going down stairs, before I could get something to eat, I was greeted by Boomer, "Hey Butch! Did you hear about the new guys, who are competing against us?"

"They are guys?''

"ummm, I think so?"

"Forget it boomer, they will run out the door once they see how good we are, cuz they gonna know they en't got a chance"

Boomer just nodds.

"There your are" said Brick, Brick was the oldest of us 3, and Boomer was the youngest. I just grab a cereal box and ran to the car, because I wanna be the one that drives.

Once Brick had got on the passenger seat and Boomer on the back, I smirk and shout

"LET'S GO MEET THOSE LOOSERS"

* * *

**Me: So, how was the chapter, good? I hope so. Please review! **

**Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: What?

**Chapter 2!**

**Yes thank you all for reviewing, and thanks to Cartooncritic3, cuz she's , my beta reader!**

**Heyitssabri: thank you**

**Otaku OuO: yea i will continue, thanks ^.^**

**Micha M (Guest): Your not weird, and thanks!**

**Evilgoddess7676: Yea!**

**Katsuyne-Kazunami: Thanks!**

**NyanicornYaY: thanks for the comment!**

**Meleexx: Thanks, your nice!**

**Cartooncritic3: Thanks BFF!**

**Liberty's Daughter: OH, wait 2 more chapter before they meet!**

**Gadget101: i Updated!**

**TheBlueBomberBoomer: Yea i will**

**Barfingcupcakes(guest) Thanks!**

**Girlydancerockgirl: Thanks**

**Lovethepowerppuffs: Thanks**

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
I'm so evil, well not really but yea. Me and Robin sign Blossom and Bubbles to a pranking contest! I can't wait to see Blossom's and Bubbles' reaction. They're gon-  
"BUTTERCUP, WHY DID YOU GET ME INTO THIS?!" Blossom shouted from downstairs. Uh, oh! Ms. Bossy found out.

"I don't know," I shouted back - of course I knew, but I'm just being me.

"BUTTERCUP UTUNIOM, I WANT AWNSERS NOW, AND WHEN I SAY 'NOW' - I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Blossom screamed, I mean, was she trying to burst my Eardrums out? - "AWNSER ME BUTTERCUP!" - Dang, what the fuck crawled up her mouth and died this morning? She was being way more crankier than usual.

I just have to go downstairs and explain, than hopefully, she'll stop shouting at me! Plus, I'm hungry and the kitchen is down there...

Right before I was about to take my first step on the ground again, I was greeted by Bubbles.

"So why'd you enter us in that contest?" She asked. Ugh, am I really gonna have to give two explanations?

Just then, Blossom came up the stairs and stepped right infront of me and started tapping her foot impatiantly as she stared at me expectantly - also, annoying the fuck out of me.

"FINE! I will talk, but just to let you know," I said looking from Blossom to Bubbles, "It wasn't just my idea, it was also Robin's idea, so that means THAT ME AND HER, wanted to sign up for the contest, so WE agree that we had a greater chance of winning if WE had you and Bubbles on our team as well."

Man, that took a lot outta me... More than I expected...

"So what your saying is, you AND Robin wanted to win so ya'll sign us up TOO?! Are you out of your little mind or something?" Blossom asked.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" I say, rolling my eyes. "We could win 30,000 dollars if we win!"

"Fine, I agree," Blossom sighs, I fist pump the air, victoriously.

"If you share the money equally." Blossom adds, smirking.

Bubbles just nodded

"Ok, fine with me, ya'll may want to start packing now." I whispered that last part.

"WHAT!?" Blossom and Bubbles shouted in unison.

This is gonna be a long day... Like for real.

I don't say anything, I just walk back up stairs, and - Oh before I forget!

"Remember you got less the two hours to pack, so Bubbles I would advise for you to get ready fast." Yup Bubbles is like the fashionista out of the us 3, so she got half the Mall in her closet.  
"Oh and pack clothes for a week or maybe more," I added, and with that, I left.

* * *

**Please review! or comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Boomer

**Chapter 3!**

**Thank you, every one who review/follow/fav!**

**Beta-Thank you again, Cartooncritc3!**

…**...**

**KarouUchiha: Thanks, I will continue, just continue to review! ^.^**

**Moonlightgirly: I will, Thanks**

**Gadget101: I updated!**

**Otaku OuO: Yea, lol**

**LuvChipmunkPPG: Thanks**

**Katsuyne-Kazunami: Lol, keep reading**

**Aubreena: Your awesome**

**Cartooncritic3: Yes it was funny ^.^**

**Te Amare Simpre: OK!**

**Lovethepowerpuffs: Yea!**

**Evilgoddess7676: I updated!**

**Rakcrack15: Thanks buddy!**

**Bubbling Bubbles: Sometimes…(You know why)**

**NyanicornYaY: Maybe, but Bubbles just finds it hard to find the right outfit, after all she got half the mall! LOL**

**Barfing Cupcakes (Guest): I updated! Thanks!**

**Meleexx: Ok I will!**

**Liberty's Daughter: Thanks!**

**HeyitsSabri: Thanks friend!**

…**...**

**Ok people the more you review the faster I update! So that means the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come in! If any of you want to be in my story, just pm me, or tell me on your review! If you do want to be in it just remember, to add a description of your self… Also in this chapter (ONLY), Boomer will be OOC, Cuz of something that happens, then his back to his normal self ^.^. (Read to find out) **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 3! **

Continue from chapter one, _I smirk and shouted "lets go meet those LOOSERS"_

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

Yeah, me and my bro's having a party in-

"Would you stop putting wild animals in your car?"

Shouted a person on the other side of the car. I wanted to shout back, but in a blink of an eye, the car was no where to be found. What the F-

"Hey Butch, who said that?" Brick asked.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I always do all the thinking" Brick said rolling his eyes. "You and Boomer have no brain, eh, maybe Boomer haves one- but a pea size brain" right after he said that, he burst out laughing.

"HEY!?" Boomer shouted.

"But, it's true…" Brick reply, putting a puppy dog face.

I was boiling mad, so I said "Well Brick, I wonder how you got that brain, after all you're a 'Brick' Head" I was smirking.

Boomer busted into laughter, "Oh man, that was good" he said, as he wiped fake tears from his eyes. Brick decided to stay quiet for the rest of the car drive but that doesn't mean me and Boomer stopped partying!

With Brick out, I just had more fun. My type of party is where you just don't use your brain at all. So, with brick around-that's kinda hard to do. His always over thinking things.

"Shake what your momma gave ya!" wow Boomer, just wow! He was really getting' into it.

I think he most of ate too much candy, because his usually the shy and quiet one of three. "Yea shake it!- oh, and Brick? Turn on the radio's volume, won't ya? I said, smirking. I saw Brick murmur something quietly to himself, as he stretched forward and out the volume up a couple of notches.

I know I'm driving, but I don't care. You gotta move it! I'm so lucky there are no police officers wondering around here.

If there are I'm definitely gonna get a ticket, ugh who cares.

Once me and my brothers win, the contest. I can pay all the tickets in the world. Still, I hope there aren't any police officers around- I really don't want to waste all my money on stupid tickets.

Damn, my head hurts… All this thinking….if I keep thinking so much I might turn into brick.

Just then Boomer took of his shirt and started swinging it out the window. I think he ate to much candy- OH SHOOT, I forgot… I put some energy boosters in the candy bag, cuz I didn't find the trash can.

"Butch…" Brick said, he sounded like as if he was about to explode.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, TOO BOOMER?" Brick shouted, so loud that cause to actually WANT to cover my ears- but I couldn't, I was driving.

I let out a small, fake, chuckle, "Well… you s-see… I….I, um…"

Brick continue to glare daggers at me until I finally just cracked.

"iputsomenergypillsinthecandybag'cuzidontneedthose pills" I reply really fast.

"What did you say?" Brick asked with a confuse face, I wanted to laugh.

"Ugh, I put some energy pills in the candy bag, cuz' I don't need them, and NEVER will" I repeated slowly.

Oh, I think Mr. Bossy gonna explode again. Then, he started to do the exact opposite of what I expected. - he started laughing "Oh, Butch… your… such….a… mess!"

**(Back Ground)**

Boomer was singing, I believe I can fly- but was having a lot of trouble remembering the lyrics, "I believe I can FLY!…Hummm…oh, I know… Hey, I heard you like the wild ones….That girl is on FIREEEE!…nah, nah, nah! Baby, let me love you down… What about love… And we are never never… humm…. Never getting back tog-"

Boomer stopped singing almost immediately, as he watch Brick grab a whole role of duct tape from under the car seat, with an evil smirk. What ever he was planning to do with it, was defiantly not good.

Before Boomer could do anything, Brick had gotten Duct tape on his mouth, and he duct taped together his feet, and arms.

Boomer arched an eyebrow at his red-headed brother, then shrugged, and continue to hum along to the song that was playing on the radioactive, from one of Boomer's favorite bands: "Imagine Dragons".

But, as soon as he got to humming the second verse of the song- Butch got annoyed, and decided to knock his lights off.

"Hey Butch! Look, there's the airport!" Brick exclaimed, happily, as he pointed towards a big building in the distance.

**So how was this chapter? Please don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: they finally meet!

**Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm sorry i having problems with stuff:(**

**Thanks again to the people who review!**

**Enjoy! Review**

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Oh, I'm so not ready!

Why did Buttercup sign me up for this?

I'm not really good with stuff like, pranks and jokes. I'm supposed to be sweet one, not the one that goes around pranking people, and being mean to people - I'm not Buttercup!

Ugh, what am I doing? Pranking is for kids. I mean, for Godness sake! I'm 17 years old.

Now I'm going to California, because of some stupid competition Buttercup AND Robin secretly sighed me up for! This isn't fair - it's not! And then, after they sign us up, they decide to tell us about it - when we only have one hour left to pack our stuff?!

It took me the whole hour to finally finish packing, I just didn't not what to bring! I wanted to pick some clothes out for Buttercup too, (because, unlike her, I care what she looks like) so, that took atleast 30 minutes out of the hour I was given to pack AND get changed!

"Bubbles, come on we gotta go pick up Robin!" Buttercup shouted, from downstairs.

"Coming" I replied. I grabbed all my suitcases (which was 4 in total) and ran downstairs with them. I had become used to all the heavy lifting, but I was still kinda struggling. When I reached the final step, I found a wide eyed Buttercup and Blossom standing infront of me.

"What?! You said to pack clothes, for a week or more." I said, gesturing towards me 3 suitcases. "So I did." I said, shrugging.  
"Forget it, lets go -" Buttercup said, waving at me dissmively, as she turned on her heel - but then she turned back, and asked: "Bubbles you want some help?"

She must've seem me struggling.

I nodded shyly.

(10 minutes later)

After everybody got in the car, and all of our suitcases were in the car (I have no idea how they all fit in that small trunk), Buttercup drove us all, to Robin's house.

'BEEP BEEP!' Buttercup hit the horn, two times as we rolled into Robin's yard.

After just waiting there - in the car for a couple minutes - Robin came out, wearing a purple tank top, black skinny jeans and some purple shoes. With a mini purple suitcase on rollers, behind her.

"Hey Butters, stop honking that Godamn horn - my parents are trying to sleep." Robin said, as she passed by Buttercup's window Buttercup threw her the keys to the trunk. She caught them with ease and then headed for the trunk - so that she could put her suitcase in it.

After she did that, she took a seat beside me - in the back.

Blossom made a confused face, "But... It's like twelve 'o' clock."

Robin just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes. Dang, Buttercup and Robin are a lot alike!

The whole trip to the Airport, no one said anything. But it wasn't awkward or anything. The music was there to drown out the silence.

As soon as we parked, Buttercup jumped out of the car, "Guys! Come on before are plane leaves us!" Buttercup said, grabbing a her suitcase, and one of mine out of the trunk - after opening the trunk. I grabbed the last three of my suitcases, and I followed the happy Buttercup in - while Blossom and Robin grabbed there suitcases and trailed behind.

"Good morning, ladies, can I get your tickets?" A man, at the front desk asked, with a nice, toothy smile. He look like he was in his early 20's and he was not bad looking at all - but, the green suit he was wearing didn't match his pretty blue eyes at all.

"Sure thing," Blossom said, smiling as she pulled four airplane tickets out of her pocket. "Here." She said, as she handed the man all the tickets.

We did all that, security stuff. And then, our suitcases were tooken and put - hey, I'm no airplane expert! I don't know where they put our stuff. I just hope they're safe.

Finally we got on the plane, I had seat  
Number 4, Blossom had seat Number 7, Buttercup had seat Number 9 and Robin had seat Number 11.

Dang, I wanted to sit next to Blossom!

Oh well, I'm stuck with a strange person, that snores. I can't really see his/her face, because whatever IT is, the IT was wearing a blue hoodie, that made it IMPOSSIBLE to get even a little glimpse of IT's face. But - I can see a little blonde truffle of hair sticking out from under the heavy hoodie - so atleast I know - like me -he's a blonde.

By the way his body looks, I think the person is a male. I feel my cheeks burning as I let my eyes linger on the boys - incredible abs.

Now, I'm curious to see what he looks like.

(1 minute passes)  
I wanna see his face so badly.

(Another 2 mins pass)

I wonder how he looks, I bet it won't hurt if I take a little - glance at him. So, I tap him on the shoulders, he doesn't wake up, so then I tried tapping harder. This time, he fidgets. So, I try tapping him again - even harder.

He sits up, and stares at me with fear in his eyes.  
"AHHHH! HOW DID I GET HERE? WHO ARE YOU?" He screams, pointing at me.

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Once I get to my seat, I notice a boy around my age, sitting next to me - he looks oddly familiar too. He has green eyes, and is wearing a green hoodie, baggy black pants and some black/green shoes.

Just when I was about to turn on my music. I heard some one sitting in the front of me scream. Ugh, people these days. It's probably something stupid like - some new necklace or something - the scream sounded like it came from a girl, so... That could be it. But, I don't care, so I turn my Ipod on and pulled my headphones out of my pocket and plug them in to the Ipod and then put them in my ears.

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

I got seat Number 7, as I took my seat - I noticed a teenage boy, red hair - like me, sitting in the seat beside me. I couldn't see his face, at all - but ah, who cares.

Just when I was about to open my book. I heard someone scream,

"AHHHHHHHH! HOW DID I GET HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Or, something along those line - either way, I didn't like the sound of it. So I look around, and saw that the sound was coming from a blonde teen. He was shouting at Bubbles! And from them on, I knew it was time for me to step in.  
"HEY YOU, Y-" I got interrupted by the red-head sitting next to me.  
"Hey! Calm down!" He said to the dude, that I was gonna shout at!

**(Robin's P.O.V)**

I wanted to sit next to, Buttercup. But, instead I have to sit next to a girl with pitch black haired and black eyed, girl.

"Hey! My name is Blaze and your;s?" She had a white shirt that said 'OUT' in black, bold letters. She also had red skinny jeans and white shoes with red and black stripes.  
"I'm Ro-" I didnt get to finish becuase someone started shouting.

"AHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I? AND WHO ARE YOU?"

I was about to stand up, and check what was up, when I felt a hand be set on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, and it was Blaze.

"Just ignore that fool," She said, rolling her eyes. I nod, and slowly sit back down.

Then we just started talking, you know - getting to know eachother. And, as we continued to talk, and laugh - I completely forgot about the whole 'someone shouted' thing.

* * *

**Review/comment!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbows and pony's

**Thank you all for the review! please continue to review!**

* * *

(Chapter 5)

Continue from Chapter 3.

(Butch's P.O.V)  
I took the first available spot in the Airport parking lot to park the car - right next to this cheap old Smart car.

I sighed, letting my hands drop off the wheel. "We're finally here."

Brick tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed at Boomer's hunched over figure in the back - I grimaced - I forgot - Boomer.

"Take the tape off and slap him until he wakes up - we got a plane to catch." Brick said. I nodded and watched him climb out of the car.

I turned to the back, "Oh, Boomer." I sighed. His was still unconscious from that punch I gave him earlier - and man did he look out of it. His hair was all messy, and his eye-lids looked so heavy.

It was going to be impossible to wake him up.

"This isn't fair!" I groaned, loudly.

"Shut up and wake him up Butch!" Brick called, as he took out three suitcases from the trunk - two purple ones, and a red one.

I knew the purple ones were for Buster, our BEST friend. He had took the flight to California earlier - about a week or so ago - so that he could: one, get away from Boomer, and two, meet some hot chicks before I could come and take them from him.

I turned my attention back to Boomer.

"Alright." I said, grabbing an end of the Duct Tape Brick had so carelessly threw over his lips. "Ready, set..." I tore it off, with so much force that I made the whole Car shake. I looked back at Boomer - I think I might of pulled too hard, because - he just shot right out of his seat and grabbed his lip, and started screaming in agony:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BU-"

He could've scared the life out of me! So out of instinct, I threw my fist in his face and - knocked him out - AGAIN.

I mean, it's not like it was my fault. It was out of instinct - I mean, he DID almost scare me to death.

Brick ran up to the driver's seats' door, and stuck his head into the Car.

"What happened?" He asked, staring with wide red eyes at me. I pointed over to the unconscious Boomer, and watched as his eyes wandered over to our little unconscious brother.

"Oh, Butch..."

(10 Minutes Later)

Damn, Boomer's heavy. After Brick scolded me, we tried to wake Boomer back up - but he wouldn't, no matter what we did.

So, since I was the one who knocked him out - I had to carry him.

But, it's not all bad - atleast I don't have to carry any suitcases.

I take a quick glance at Brick, who is walking beside me - he was stuck carrying all of the suitcases - poor him.

"Stop looking at me." Brick ordered.

How di-

"I can just tell - okay." Brick said, sighing. It was as if he was reading my mind.

We eventually made it up to the front desk, that is where Brick dropped the suitcases and handed the man, that looked as if he was in his - I don't know? 20's? All I knew was - boy was he ugly - our tickets.

After we went through all the security stuff, our suitcases were tooken away - and Brick was left, empty-handed. As I, continued to struggle as I carried Boomer into the Plane.

Like, how rude right? He didn't even offer to help me carry Boomer up to his seat!

After I put Boomer into his seat, which was seat Number 4, I made sure that he was in a nice, comfortable position.

Then I went to my seat, which was Number 9. And as I pulled out my Ipod out of my, faded green hoodie Brick took his seat on seat Number - I don't freakin' know, I'm not Brick.

While the other passengers started to aboard the Plane, I decided I was sick of playing: 'Where's My Water?' And that, instead, I'd listen to some music.

About 5 minutes later, a girl with green eyes and black hair took a sit next to me.

I have to admit, she was really pretty, no - she was hot!

She turned her head and stared at me for a bit - with a little bit of curiousity in her eyes. Then, she just shrugged, and turned away and plugged in her headphones - then started to listen to music.

I was about to talk to her when I heard a scream!

I could hear not just because, I had super hearing from Chemical X. But also because the scream was really loud!

I think the scream had come from Boomer.

I decided that I'd just let Brick handle it - I mean, haven't I done enough, already?

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I was sliding down the rainbow - in my dreams of course.

"Weeeeeee, again, again!" I chanted, as I started climbing back up the colourful string of well... Colours.

Only to see the rainbow turning into a tornado - a colorful tornado. Then thunder clouds started to form, as thunder came out of them. Everything became blurry, and everything started spinning. Wh.. What  
Is happening? I open my eyes only to see a cute blonde girl.

But where was I?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHERE AM I? AND WHO ARE YOU?" I ask, well, more liked SCREAMED. I was scared, where were my brothers? And where was I? Did Buster finally kidnap me? I really don't know why he hates me so much, I don't.

I'm scared!

Just when the blonde girl was about to respond a red-headed girl shot out of her seat, and shouted:  
"HEY YOU Y-"

But was interrupted by a other red-head - a more familiar red-head - Wait that's, that's Brick!

"Hey, calm down." he told me.

I stared with wide eyes at my brother, "How can I calm down?!"

Man, maybe I should calm down...

Still - I'm not done yet! "First, you insult my singing voice by putting duct tape - all over my mouth, but - not just that! My legs and arms too!"

Brick rolled his eyes, he seemed uninterested. Which only ** me off even more.

"Then, Butch knocks me out - and when I wake up, he knocks me out again!" I finished, I was like screaming at the top of my lungs.

I was way more than '**' off. I was **ing, ** OFF. How dare they wake me up and interrupt me from my wonderful dreams of rainbows and ponies?

Well, I guess I can leave that part out - if I tell them I had such a girly dream, I'd probably knocked out AGAIN by Butch.

- So I'll just end it at that.

"Boom calm down, we're inside the airplane, so just calm down and I'll explain everything later ok?" He said, I rolled my eyes at the jerk - Butch is one too!

Wait.

Where's Butch anyway?

"Whatever." I reply to Brick.

Then he turned around and started talking to the red-headed girl.

I almost forgot about the girl next to me.

"Hello, Is your name Boom?" She asked, with wide, beautiful, blue eyes. She was like an Angel, she was -

"Hello?" She started waving her hands in my face.

I quickly shook myself out of my muse, and awnsered the sweet girl with a smile:  
"Oh no, my name is Boomer Jojo and Boom is just a nickname my brothers use for me - what's your name?" I ask her, my smile - never fades.

"My name is Bubbles, and may I ask why do you have pink on your face? Like if put tape and then peeled it of?" She asked, with a quizzical look.

"Oh, um." I flashed a toothy smile, as if to say: 'Don't worry'. "My bother Brick put some tape on me, and my other brother, Butch, he peeled it off." I said.

She look concerned all of a sudden.

"Oh" she replied, putting on - I could tell - a fake smile.

So, the rest of the time, we got to know it eachther. Me and her ended up having a lot of things in common. Like, her favourite colour is blue - mine is too. She likes unicorns - I do. She hates the colour green - I hate it too. Manly, because, that is Butch's favourite colour.


	6. Chapter 6: Am i in love?

**Thank you all! continue to review! **

* * *

(Chapter 6)

Okay, maybe I have a little crush on that red-head - Oh, sorry, not red-head - he said to call him Brick.

So... I think I have a crush on Brick.

(5 Minutes Later)

I asked if I would ever see him again, he just smiled and said, "Maybe."

He had the most beautiful smile, I'd ever seen. I do hope I'll get to see him again.

(Back to present time, not past xD)

When the plane, finally lands - I am sad. I have to say goodbye to that cute red-head, knowing that this is probably the only time we'll ever see eachother in each of our lifetimes.

I sigh, and wave goodbye as we go different directions. He heads south, I head north. I sigh, and turn around and look for my sisters -

I could hear Buttercup's loud voice echoeing through the whole Airport - she was shouting at someone.

"Shut it, Butterbutt." - A masculine, voice responded.

I decided that, whatever was going on between them - really wasn't my buisness. So I just, stood there and waited for Robin and my sisters to come to me.

Then all of a sudden, 5 different voices started to scream at me - trying to somehow overpower the others voices.

Wait, I only had 4 girls to look after, how did a fifth one, get in?

All of them were trying to talk to me - all at once.

Oh, no this is not going to work!

"Shut up!" Robin, screeched - I'm the Boss here, not you Robin - shut your mouth!

"QUIET!" I screeched - louder than any Banshee, everyone went silent. I took in a deep breathe, and continued. "PLEASE, talk ONE at a TIME, Robin you start first."

"But-" Buttercup started to complain - I raised my hand, and everybody immediantly shut their mouths.

I'm surprised Buttercup acually listen to my first command- she has such a thick skull.

"Ok, guess who this girl is?" Robin exclaimed, in a singing voice. While pointing at a girl, I never seen before.

"I don't know." I shrugg, "Should I know her?" I ask, nervously.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" Buttercup said, glaring at the girl. "She better not be trying to take my best friend from me." Buttercup snarled.

"No!" The girl said, shaking her head frantically.

Bubbles just shook her head.

"Well her name is Blaze Trickster, and she is the DAUGHTER of the CREATOR of the pranking contest!" She replied, with a big toothy grin - as she bounced up and down.

Buttercup just stood there, looking shock. Bubbles smiled, and stuck out her arm for the girl.

"Hello Blaze, nice to meet you, I'm Bubbles." said Bubbles, in a sweet voice.

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to Bubbles." Blaze replied, smiling as she shook Bubbles hand.

"Robin, has told me, everything about you guys! Just to let you know, those boys, who ya'll were sitting next to. Have won, the contest every year for a long time, my brother Buster has help then win too, sometimes." She said, with a frown on her face.

"But don't worry," Robin said cheekly as she crossed her arms, "We got Blaze on our team now."

Blaze nodded.

Brick? He's in the contest? Well at least I get to see him again - I guess that's good, right?

"If your wondering why was I on the plane, is because I came to see my father." Blaze said, smiling.

Almost, in complete unison, Buttercup, Bubbles and I - all frowned. I knew they were thinking the same thing:

They were probably thinking about how much they missed Father - because I know I did. We barely ever got to see him, he was famous and was always busy - in completely different parts in the world.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Smart and Pretty!

**Thank you Cartooncritic3, for taking your time, to fix the errors in this chapter! **

* * *

**(Continue from chapter 5)**  
**(Brick's P.O.V)**

What a beauty. She's got it all, the brains, and the beauty. I think I'm in love. It's like, 'true love at first sight'. I think I'm in love with Blossom.

Watching her go, made my heart just drop, it was like as if I had lost something that I just had to have in order to live on.

I'm in deep, man...

Now I find my self waving goodbye to her, she waves back, with a small smile. I didn't want to say goodbye, I didn't want her to leave. Earlier she had asked me if we'd ever see each other again, I said "Maybe.", but I've got this weird feeling in my gut, telling me, that we will defineatly will be seeing each other again.

Well, I'll have to set that aside for now. Where are my brothers? I take a look around, and I see Butch stompting towards me, with Boomer following closely behind him, with a very frantic look on his face.

"Hey Boomer, I'm sorry. You know, for what happened in the car?" I say.

"Fine, I'll forgive you two," Boomer says, smirking, "If you do something for me."

"What?" Butch spits out, crossing his arms over his chest still looking extremely piss off.

"Protect me from Buster!" He says, frowning. "I don't know why he hates me so much..."

"You want to know why?" We all jump, and turn around to find Buster standing behind us, with his hands on his hips and his face twisted in a unpleasent looking scowl.

"'Cuz your ass." Buster spits out.

Buster's shaggy brown hair, is slighty ruffled and, personally I think, could use a brush. His bangs cover his pretty purple eyes. He's wearing what he basically always is, his purple shirt, and plain old black slacks - and purple white converse.

Butch let's out a laugh, "Lol!" He blurts out, between his little laughs.

I shot him a glare, "Knock it off Butch."

He rolls his eyes at me, and continues to mummble inaudible things under his breathe about how 'stuck-up' I am.

"So how's my favourite guys doin'," he says, pulling me and Butch into a bear hug, we watch his eyes wander over to Boomer's face, and all of a sudden it feels as if his arms are digging through my waist, "And you." He spits out, glaring at Boomer with his purple eyes.

"Get off!" Butch shouts, shoving Buster and me off of him.

"Hey, bro!" Buster shouts, trying to regain his balance again. "What's your deal?"

"A girl." Butch says, rolling his forest green eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Ah, that reminds me!" Buster blurts out, rubbing his chin, "There's these four girls, they're like, newbies in the competition." He says, smirking. "There all about our age, and I've been told - they're pretty hot."

"Like they have any chance against us." Butch says, smirking,

"You know what their names are?" I ask.

"One girls name is Blossom..." Buster trails off, gazing up at the ceiling as he tries to remeber the rest of the girls names.

"Blossom Utuniom?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yeah." Buster says, nodding. "And her sisters..."

"Bubbles Utonium?" Boomer asks, looking up at tall Buster, with a slight forced smile.

"Yeah," Buster says.

"And, Buttercup?" Butch asks, looking down at Buster, since he is about a head or two taller.

"Yeah... Yeah... And another girl named Robin." Buster says, snapping his fingers togethor, "Hey, how did you guys know that?" Buster asks, looking from me, to Boomer, to Butch with a raised eyebrow.

I sigh, "Plane." I say, sighing. Boomer and Butch nod.

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT! **


	8. Chapter 8: The unexpected kiss!

**Thank, you all for the reviews! I love you all! Continue to review! Thanks again to Cartooncritic3, for being my beta, for this story! **

**Enjoy/review!**

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe it when Robin told me that Blaze was the daughter of the creator of the pranking contest. At first I was like 'no!', but then Robin insisted and was all like: 'yes!'. And then I was like 'no...', then she was like, 'yeah,' and then I was like, 'okay, let me hear it from Blaze then.'. Robin was all like, 'okay,' then she stompted off and came back dragging Blaze along with her. When I asked: 'Are you really the daughter of the creator of the pranking games?' She said, 'yeah'.

And Robin, just wouldn't let me hear the end of it. She was all like: 'I told you so!' For the whole time we were in the Taxi.

Once the Taxi parked, it was at least eight o' clock. Blossom payed the driver, then we grabbed our suitcases and other stuff and marched right out onto the empty sidewalk.

"Okay..." Blossom mummbled, pulling out a small squared piece of paper out of her jean's pocket, she started to unfold it. While she did that, I began to drift off to space, and start thinking about that green-eyed boy I had met on the plane.

He had the most gorgeous forest-green eyes, and the most scoffed up sneakers I think I'd ever laid my eyes on. He had explained that, the only reason his shoes were so, 'beaten-up' was because of all the sports and stuff he did. After he had said that, I was all like: 'You like sports?', and he was like, 'yeah,'. And from then on, we started to get to know each other.

When we were sharing our goodbyes, for some reason, I lashed out on him. I started shouting at him, and I actually punched him. He shouted back at me, saying about how confused he was and how messed up in the head I am, and told me I was a 'bipolar, as fuck' - then, somehow, we kissed.

I blushed at the memory of his lips, on mine. His lips were like the center of a rose, soft and sweet - I guess.

"Blossom, it's okay, there's really no need to go pulling out a map - I'm here, remember?" Blaze said, with a small smile, as she set a hand on to Blossom's should while Bubbles and Robin gave out a laugh.

Blossom blushed in embarrassment, and quickly folded the map back, and shoved it right back into her pocket. "Oh, stupid me..." She mummbled, giving herself a little slap on the forehead.

Blaze smiled, slightly tilting her head to the side, "It's alright, Blossom."

"Okay, so..." Bubbles said, "Where do we go?" She asked, with her hands innocently pulled behind her back, as she stares up at Blaze with her baby-blue eyes.

Blaze giggled, rolling her eyes playfully, "Oh, stupid me!" She exclaimed, mimicking Blossom and giving herself a little slap on the forehead.

Robin chuckled, and Blossom just raised an eyebrow.

"Could you just tell us where we're supposed to go already?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, and giving the girl a glare.

Blaze's smile faded, into a small frown, "Now, don't be like that BC." She growled, narrowing her eyes slightly at me.

"BC? Don't call me 'BC', - My name is Buttercup plus, I barely know you. No -" I said, holding out my hands, "I just freakin' met you!" I corrected myself.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "What's your problem, Buttercup?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it. What was my problem? Why was I being so... Mean?

I felt a little cringe of guilt all of a sudden, "I think I'm jealous..." I mummbled/whisper to my self, Blossom and Bubbles widened their eyes at me, being the only two able to hear me - since they did have superhearing.

"BC, what's up?" Robin finally piped up, her purple eyes filled with worry, "You have been acting kinda weird... Ever since you got off that flight." Robin pointed out.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Bubbles asked.

Blaze just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever," she said, "it doesn't matter anyway -"

"I forgive you!" Blaze said, smiling again.

Robin let her eyes linger on me for a little bit longer, before turning to Blaze, "So where do we go?" She asked Blaze.

"Oh," Blaze said, "Just right over there!" She said, pointing at the large building we had been just standing in front of for the longest time.

"Oh. Makes sense." I said.

Blossom and Bubbles walked over to me, rolling their suitcases along with them.

"Did you say you were jealous?" Blossom whispered into me ear.

"No," I whispered back, crossing my arms over my chest, and rolling my eyes, "You were just hearing things."

"But I heard you too," Bubbles piped up, whispering too, "You said you were jealous."

"I didn't say that," I argued, still whispering, "I said 'I might be je-"

"Are you guys coming or not?" I heard Robin call. We all looked to the large house that Blaze had pointed at earlier, to see Robin and Blaze standing with their suitcases, infront of the, the front door.

"Oh, yeah! We'll be right there!" I called back.

Once we got inside, we were all speechless. Except for Blaze, who wouldn't stop blabbering and just shut up. As she blabbed, I walked over to the first Bedroom door in the hallway.

"This is my room..." I grumbled, throwing open the door, and letting myself into a empty, room. The walls were white. The floor was white.

"This sucks, I really wanted my room to be green..." I mummbled, frowning. All of a sudden, my white walls turned lime-green, and things started to pop up magically in their place, just how I imagined it in my head. I had a flat screen TV, and a comfy, lime-green comforter covered king bed. My own, Wii, and Playstation 4...

"I'm in heaven!" I exclaimed, happily, as I twirled around.

"Like your room?" Blaze asked, popping her head through the little crack in the door, she was smirking.

I turned to her, grinning. "I LOVE IT!" I said, engulfing my new found friend in the biggest bear hug imagined.

She hugged back, "That's good..." She said smiling, as we pulled apart.

"Now, you better get to bed! The contest is... tomorrow!" She said, taking on a serious tone.

I nodded, plopping myself onto my big, comfortable, warm, king sized bed.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." I mummbled, rolling my lime-green eyes playfully at her as I pulled up the lime-green color sheets over me.

* * *

**OK, enjoyed? review! Please review, if you want to read next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9: Toilet

**Thank's To Cartooncritic3, for being so nice, and editing this chapter! AND adding the toilet part xD! Also responds to a guest who asked, if a prank call is a prank- Well, I think it is because it's call a PRANK call... Thank you all, for reviewing! **

**ENJOY!**

(Chapter 9)  
(Butch's P.O.V)

What. The. Fudgecakes. Just. Happened? One second, she was screaming her head off - cursing, using words I didn't even know existed against me, then the next second - we're smackin' lips. Like. What. The. Fudgecakes.

I touched my lips, I could still feel it. Her lips against mine... It was a good feeling.

I snorted, "Who cares. All that matters is that we win." I think, aloud. _-__You also want the girl. _I hear a voice inside my head. I decided to shake that feeling off.

I'm not gonna let no, good-for-nothing, extremely hot, girls beat me. This contest is in the bag, baby! We are sooooo going to win.

One thing that I like from here is that there rooms aren't just normal, boring, you-gotta-paint-the-walls-yourself, and you-gotta-buy-all-the-furniture-and-put-all-the-fu rniture-in-the-rooms-by-yourself rooms, they're magical rooms!

"What's up, bro?" Buster says, standing at the doorway of my room, with a smirk, "Talkin' to yourself again?" He teases.

I roll my eyes at him, "Shut it, Buster."

He laughs, "So, what'chya doin'?" He asks.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How are we gonna win the contest?"

He narrows his purple eyes at me, a scowl, beginning to take over his face, "Are you turning into Boomer?" He asked.

"No." I snorted.

"Good." He smiled, "So stop being such a worrywart! We got Boomer for that..." He says.

"All he's good at is being a pain in the ass and worrying..." He muttered.

"Ya know, you're right!" I exclaimed,  
"I am not supposed to think... I'm Butch! Thinking is Brick's job!"

"I know," he said, smirking, "I always am."

"So," he smiled, "don't worry. As long as you guys got me - you'll never lose."

I nodded.

"Thanks bro." I say, smiling. This is why Buster is my BBF (Best Bro Forever), I can talk to him about anything. I swear. Well, except that thing that happened earlier between me and Buttercup.. I'm gonna keep that a secret, and not tell anybody... To be truthful, I'm a bit embaressed about it...

"Yeah, ok, whatever." He said, taking a quick glance at his watch, "I'm gonna hit the sack, you should too... You know, 'cuz the contest is tomorrow..."

I nodded, "'Night!" I called.

"'Night!" He said, and with that he left.

10 more minutes of playing video games won't hurt, right? I leaned in to turn on my Playstation 4, then stopped.

"Eh, I'm just going to sleep."

(In the morning)

"Beep, Beep!"

Come on I don't wanna wake up! Just give me a second... Or a minute...

(30 minutes pass by)

"BUTCH!" Brick screeches from downstairs, almost bursting my eardrums, and almost scaring me to death too. I jolt out of bed, and roll onto the floor, hitting my head on the bed's headboard in the process.

"Ouch!"

Ugh, I dont wanna wake up. Next thing I know, is that someone just pull my covers.

"Dude, get up." I look up, to see Boomer standing infront of me, with a green shirt and pants, dangling from his hands.

"Boomer, what was that for?" I ask while rubbing my eyes.

"Orders from Brick, come on I didn't know you are afraid of the morning" he tease.

"I'm NOT afraid, i'm just sleepy...FINE, I'll wake up...now GET OUT" I yell.

I narrow my eyes at him, and yank the - my clothes out of his hands.

He let's out a little chuckle, and quickly retreats back to wherever the hell Rats like him come from.

I quickly put on the clothes, and a pair of black and green converse, rush downstairs, steal Buster's bagel, get chased by Buster while eating Buster's bagel, get punched by Buster, get laughed at by Boomer, punch Boomer, say good morning to Brick, get scolded at by Brick for 'not flushing the toilet', then, I have to go bathroom, I go bathroom, then I purposely DON'T flush the toilet and by the time I'm ready to get into the car... Brick and Buster are in the front seats, so I'm stuck sitting in the back with the Rat, Boomer. I don't hate Boomer, I just love to tease him-a lot!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm starting to think, that ya'll don't like the story-because I'm starting to get less and less review:( :O **

**PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER, THE PRANKING STARTS! YAAAAEHHH! **


	10. Chapter 10: Weird

**Here is an extra long chapter, for the long wait! **

**Please continue to review, and thank you guys for those wonderful reviews! **

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

"Buttercup!" Blossom screeched all the way from the kitchen, which was located downstairs.

"What?!" I hear Buttercup scream, I could hear every bit of poorly hidden annoyance in her voice - followed by a loud, 'thump', that ends up making me jolt up out of bed and fall on the ground just like Buttercup probably did. With a softer 'thump', though.

I heard a couple soft footsteps, each step the person took, their footsteps got louder. I quickly scrambled back up on my feet, and back onto my bed. And I watched as Blossom strode in, her lips in a pout.

"Bubbles, could you please do me a favor?" Asked Blossom, she was pleading.

I nodded and smiled, "Sure thing, anything for you Bloss."

The tips of her lips slowly began to turn upwards, into a soft smile, "Thanks, Bubs."

"Your welcome..." I smiled, "...so what is it?"

She let out a little giggle, "I'm sorry... I wanted to ask you if you'd please go find something for Buttercup to wear?" She let out another tiny giggle, "'Cuz, you know her. She wouldn't mind just walking out naked."

We shared a laugh.

"Well," I sighed happily, hopping off my blue comforter covered bed and onto the soft blue carpeted floor. "I better get going."

I walked right pass Blossom, and out of my very blue room. And strode quickly along the hallway and made one turn into Buttercup's wide open very green room.

My eyes wandered around the room - green was everywhere. My eyes finally fell onto the small figure, standing, slouching in the middle of the room. Her lime-green pajama top, un-buttoned. Her long, pajama bottoms hanging very dangerously off her hips. Her hair was a complete mess, strands of the raven-haired girls hair flew in every direction.

"Did you try using gel on your hair again?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest, and pouting. The last time she tried putting gel in her own hair, she ended up using glue instead... And woah, was that a mess. She raised a eyebrow.

"I fell off the bed...Why are you here?" She grumbled, as she continued to rummage through her green closet, she sniffed, "anyways I want to wear something warm, it's kinda chilly here." She said, twirling around to face me, "So, when your picking out my clothes, no short sleeved shirts please."

I blinked, sort of confused. "Wait..." I said, holding out my hands, "you want me to pick out your clothes?"

She blushed. BUTTERCUP FREAKIN' UTONIUM ACTUALLY BLUSHED! Her cheeks were a rosy red as she very quietly retorted, "Yeah, so what?"

"B-but..." I stuttered.

"Just, dress me already!" She ordered, she was redder then a tomato now.

I just nodded. Seeing that Buttercup obviously did not want me to press the matter, I just - let it slide.

I walked up to my raven-haired sister's closet and began my: 'Super-Awesome-Double-Triple-No-Sorry-Quadrouple-A wesome-Make-Over' with step one: 'The Outfit'.

(20 Minutes Later)

I watched as Buttercup trudged out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely fabulous. Her hair was done, curled by me - professionally. A pair of tight, black tights. And an off the shoulder, long sleeved, lime-green top, that left her tummy visible to the world. And, one of her most scoffed up green converse - she said she had to wear them. But wouldn't tell me why.

"...Thanks, Bubs." She mumbled.

I smiled, "Sure thing, BC."

"WHAT THE F IS THE HOLD UP PEOPLE?!" Robin screeched, she sounded like a Banshee, alarming us all that someone had just died.

We both jumped.

(5 Minutes Later)

We all filed up in a line, for Blossom to quickly inspect us - before she could allow us to even take a little step out of the magical house.

Her pink eyes went from me, Robin, and then finally to Buttercup. They widened. "You look nice BC." She complimented.

Buttercup smiled, a small smile. "Thanks."

Me, Buttercup, and Robin were forced to sit in the back because Blaze was driving and Blossom had already called 'dibs' on the front seat. So, we really had no choice but to sit in the back.

Blaze sighed, letting her hands rest on the steering wheel, as she took a quick glance at us seated in the back through the rearview mirror, "Ready guys?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Okay," Blaze said, turning the key into the ignition. The car started up with a soft: 'rrrgghhh' sound. Blossom leaned in and switched on the radio.

The sound of Miley Cyrus's voice rang through our ears, at the volume of fifty five.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREC-" Miley sang, but she was quickly cut of by Blossom who was quick to shut the radio off before Miley could continue.

"Oh, God." Buttercup groaned, "That was just... terrible."

(20 mins Later)

We had finally made it. We had been through a lot. A lot of torture. Robin singing 'Call Me Maybe', the boring talk of the weather on the ever so creatively named radio channel: 'Weather'. Blaze, talking about her love life. Well, jeez, the whole high-light of the whole ride would have to be when Buttercup explained to us in beautiful detail how her shit had looked after eating a Burritto, some Chili, a Taco, and as a finisher - a bowl of Cheerios.

But, finally we had made it. As we rolled in the parking lot, we spotted a sign, confirming us that yes, this was where we were supposed to be.

It read:

"Contests Over Here, Losers!"

I watched Buttercup's face twist into a unpleasant scowl, "How welcoming..." She grumbled, sarcastically. But it turn back to smile when she whisper "I get to finally TORTURE people" while playing with her fingers.

Once Blaze parked the car, we all got out, and took a minute or two to stretch. We had just been sitting in that, crowded car for 20 whole minutes, we all needed a nice stretch.

"Alright, ladies!" Blaze said, smiling widely, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever!" Buttercup shouted, pumping the air with her fists. She was probably the most excited out of us all, because she would 'torture' people. Robin, would be second. She hopped all the way to the front doors of the big, brown, building with Robin, behind there were the forest. Skipping along behind her humming a happy tune. Weird, I thought. As me, Blaze and Blossom trudged along after them.

As me, Blaze and Blossom were about to walk in, and hopefully be able to catch up to Buttercup and Robin - Blaze suddenly stopped.

"Ryan?"

We both looked at her, me and Blossom were both baffled. "...Who's Ryan?" Blossom spoke up.

I looked around and quickly spotted a tall, handsome boy with curly dirty blonde hair standing behind me.

He looked up, off of the glowing screen of his Ipad 5 and looked up at me, "Yes, darling?" He asked, he had a thick british accent. He sounded very sweet. He raised an eyebrow up at me, "Could I assist you with anything?"

I blushed, "N-no, I didn't call you -" I twirled around and pointed at Blaze, "She did."

I watched his grey eyes wander over to the girl I was pointing at, once his eyes landed on Blaze, they widened, "Blimey, I didn't know you were in the competition too." He smiled. He sounded almost flabbergasted.

"Because, I wasn't in the competition." She said. He raised an eyebrow, looking baffled. "I am now though. well kinda..."

"Oh." He said, smiling, "That's good, I guess."

"...Who is this guy, Blaze?" Blossom whispered, rather loudly into Blaze's ear. She kept her eyes on, who I supposed was Ryan as she leaned in and whispered this into her ear.

Blaze let out a little laugh, "That's Ryan Moore," She said, gesturing towards the tall, handsome boy, "my boyfriend."

He flashed Blossom a charming smile, "You got a pair of crackin' legs."

Blossom blushed, self-consciously tugging down on her pink short-shorts.

Blaze rolled her eyes playfully at the boy, crossing her arms over her chest, and popping her hip out, "Knock it off, and stop acting like a wanker."

He gasped, and clenched his heart - mocking hurt. "I'm hurt. I can't believe you called me a wanker."

"I said you were act-"

"You gonna be all day, pretty boy?"

We all turned to this girl who had her head sticking out the little crack through the front doors. The girl had long, brown hair and the most beautiful set of blue eyes. She shifted her gaze over to Blaze, and then her eyes turned red. At first I was like, "OMG her eyes just turned red!" But then, I just shrugged it off figuring that maybe, I was just seeing things.

"Blaze." she growled.

"Hello, Bullet..." Blaze said, slowly as she gazed upon the girl with a sort of, scowl on her face.

"I'm be there in a minute, Bipolar." Ryan said, his eyes remained glued on Blaze, with a lustful look in them.

"Go inside girls." Blaze said, her eyes shifting from Bullet to Ryan. "I've got some very important things to attend to."

Blossom and I nodded, and quickly walked pass the girl I guessed was Bullet. As we walked in, we found ourselves surrounded by a tons of people.

"I'm sorry!" Blossom squeaked, the tall, brown haired boy standing chest-to-chest with her just grinned. He looked like Bullet, but his eyes were green. And he was a guy, obviously.

He smirked, "Hello there, pretty-lady."

Blossom blushed, stepping back, but being quickly reeled back in by the boy.

"I'm Beast," he cooed, seductively in her ear. Wrapping his arms all around her - there was no escape for her - I had to intervene.

"Hello, Beast!" I exclaimed, smiling as sweetly as I could. I instantly caught the boy's attention. He looked to me, his eyes a fire red.

"Wha-" - his eyes turned green again - "You're pretty." He dropped his arms from around Blossom's waist. She sighed in relief. But then, he began walking over to me.

"PERVERT!" A familiar voice screeched, I watched as the boy tumbled onto the ground - landing face first on the hard tile floors. I looked up to see Buttercup standing in front of Beast's, sprawled out (he looked kind of unconscious) body.

She smirked, letting her scoffed up green converse clad foot rest on the boy's back, "'Sup Bubs."

Robin appeared behind her, her arm crossed, and her foot tapping impatiently on the floors, "What took you guys so long?"

"S-sorry..." Blossom stammered, still shocked with what had happened.

"We-" Robin's nagging was cut off by a loud, booming, masculine voice announcing: "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE PRANKING CONTEST!"

We all followed the actions of the many people around us, we snapped our heads towards the stage. A guy that looked about in his 40's, stood at the front of the stage, with a microphone in his hand.

He flashed the audience two rows of rotting, yellow teeth, "First we would like to introduce our three times in a row, contest winners - I think?" The man scratched his bald head thoughtfully, then he just shrugged, "Anyways, welcome Brick, Butch, Boomer and Lisbeth to the stage!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the three boys and girl ran up on stage. Only one of the four were familiar and that would be - Boomer.

"I-it's..." I heard Buttercup stutter under her breath, I turned to her - she was blushing. Like crazy. She looked like a tomato. I grinned, "You're blushing!"

Blossom's head instantly snapped back towards Buttercup, her lips curled into a devious smirk, "Did I just hear what I thought, I heard?"

Buttercup suddenly became incredibly interested with her scoffed up converse, "Am not..." She argued, quietly under her breath.

"I'm Brick Jojo everybody!"

Our heads snapped back to the stage. A boy about my age, maybe older was standing, with almost perfect posture at the front of the stage with a microphone in his large hands. He had long auburn hair, and the most intimidating pair of red eyes I'd ever seen.

"Nice to meet ya'll." He said, taking a quick glance around the room. He smiled as he saw Blossom. "These are my brothers," he held out a hand towards the three boys standing next to him.

The boy with spikey black hair and emerald green eyes standing right beside Brick snatch the microphone away from Brick.

"I'm Butch," he said, grinning, as he swept his green orbs over the room, his eyes falling onto Buttercup - and suddenly he was frowning. "...'Sup."

"I'm Lisbeth. Nice to meet you, everybody!" The girl smiled.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer shouted, waving his hands distractedly in the air.

I found myself giggling, giggling uncontrollably. But I abruptly shut my mouth when I felt a hand snake around my waist.

"I like your laugh." The voice, an wildly familiar voice cooed into my ear - sending cold shivers down my spine.

"BEAST!" Someone screeched. Heads snapped my direction. I sheepishly smiled. I craned my neck to see Bullet. Standing right behind Robin, arms crossed, and her bottom lip popped all the way out, as she glared me down with red eyes.

I turned to the guy who I guess was Beast, who still had his arms around me. It was the same guy from earlier. But now, his eyes were brown.

"Bullet, babe..." He sighed. "I'm sorry but..." He glanced towards me, with sparkling blue eyes. "...I've found someone new."

I gagged. "Ew!"

"You idiot!" Bullet screeched. "By the way my favorite color is unicorns with mustaches and rainbows!" she smiled at me.

"Yo, yo, yo," I heard a small chuckle. Then everybody's head turned towards the stage. Butch was there, a smug smirk plastered over his face.

"What do we got here?" He said, jumping off the stage, and strolling through the crowd.

Bullet looked at him, red eyes burning. Beast rolled his orange eyes at him.

"H-hey, Butch..." Buttercup whispered with a small smile. She was blushing.

Butch stopped in his tracks, "H-hey, BC..." He stuttered, forcing on a smile.

She gulped, "You notice anything different about me?" She asked, gesturing towards the clothes I'd dressed her up in that morning, and her hair I'd done that morning too.

He nodded, "Yeah." He smiled. "Your shoes are all scoffed up!" He pointed out, using his slender index finger to point out her scoffed up shoes.

Her jaw dropped. Mine and Blossom's did too. We couldn't believe it. Did he not recognize her hair? And what about her clothes?

"...You are so, goddamn stupid." Blossom said.

Butch shot her a glare, "Well nice to meet you too..." He grumbled.

"Can we just get on with the pranking contest already?" Robin called, sounding extremely annoyed.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more funny! I promised! Please REVIEW! THANK YOU 'A FADING FLOWER', Her OC is Ryan! and she added that part! THANK YOU THANK YOU...**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11: I'm his GIRLFRIEND

**Well thank you for all those reviews! They mean a lot! Sorry for such along wait, but here is the chapter! THANK YOU 'A Fading Flower'! You guys have to thank her, she's awesome! She sent me this chapter about some days ago, but I just posted until now...So, blame me...*runs away***

**Enjoy!**

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

"Can we just get on with the pranking contest already?" Robin called, sounding extremely annoyed, her voice rising above the annoying bickering Bullet and Beast.

"...Yeah," Buttercup muttered, glaring daggers up at Butch, "let's just get on with the contest."

Butch sighed, "What'd I do now?" He asked, frowning deeply, "Please, just, don't go Bipolar on me again."

I heard a low growl, I turned back to Robin. I could swear I saw steam rising out of her ears, her face was bright red. I could tell, she was steaming mad.

"Yeah, let's just get on with the contest." Lisbeth, the girl on stage said, smiling.

Robin was beginning to calm down, as she watched Boomer and that red boy Brick nod in agreement and saunter their way back up the stage.

"You should get up there too," Blossom said, setting a hand on the green clad boy Butch, smiling, "I think you've done enough damage."

Their was a couple snickers coming from the crowd around us.

Butch gave Blossom a questioning look, and took a glance toward Buttercup, who nodded in approvement. He sighed and reluctantly obided, and went back on stage, taking his spot up next to Boomer.

"Alrighty then..." The fat, bald man from earlier said, "Let's, um, start." The man quickly handed the microphone over to Lisbeth and then he just awkwardly stood there.

"Alright!" Lisbeth said, her voice booming, "I'm gonna need ya'll to get into lines with the people you are entering this competition with."

Blossom nodded, then turned to me. "Bubbles, you get behind me."

I followed her orders and quickly got behind my red-headed sister.

"BC, you can... Uh..." Blossom awkardly smiled at our mopping sister, "You can, um, get behind her."

Buttercup just made a grunting sound and shuffled behind me in our line.

"Robin," Blossom said, "You get behind BC."

Robin nodded, and followed Blossom's orders and got in the line, behind Buttercup.

I let my eyes wander around the room, Bullet and that Beast guy were in the line beside us. Ryan, the british guy - who is apparently Blaze's boyfriend - from earlier, was standing, slouching, pouting, behind Bullet.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jump, and swiftly spun around to face the person.

It was just Blaze.

"Jumpy, much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"Alrighty!" I looked back to the stage, Lisbeth still had the microphone. "Now that you got yourselves into lines, we're gonna have each of ya'll come up and introduce yourselves."

She smiled, "The line with the girl with the red bow at the front, come up."

That was us. Blossom has a red bow. A really obnoxiously big, bright red one too (If she asks, never said.). Suddenly I felt extremely nervous. Our line began to move, towards the stage. My heart was pounding. Before I knew it, we were standing, infront of everyone, on stage.

Lisbeth smiled, handing the microphone to Blossom.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered to Blossom, giving her a little pat on the back.

Blossom cleared her throught. "Hi, um, everybody. I'm Blossom Utonium."

Blossom's pink orbs swept over the crowd, everyone was silent - you could hear crickets. And, with a shrug, she handed the microphone over to Buttercup.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "'Sup, I'm Buttercup."

Then, like that, the microphone was in my hands.

I gulped. "H-hi," I stuttered, mentally giving myself a slap in the face and a scold, "I-I'm B-Bubbles."

Blaze quickly took the microphone from me, before I could embaress myself any further. I'll have to thank her later.

"I'm Blaze, how ya'll doin'?" She said, she was beaming. She wasn't nervous at all. Their was a couple grunts from the crowd, then, Lisbeth took back the microphone.

"Alrighty, nice group!" She said, pointing towards Beast's line.

Beast grinned, eyes blue, and quickly, fast-walked, on stage. Bullet and Ryan walking, casually behind.

As they got on the stage, Lisbeth handed Beast the microphone, smiled, then retreated back to her spot beside Butch.

"Hello! I'm Beast! Nice to meet ya'll, and I just can't wait to beat all your asses!"

The crowd booed.

Then, his now green eyes landed on me. I gulped. "I can't wait to get to know you, Bubbles." He cooed, seductively into the microphone.

Bullet swatted him on the head from behind, red eyes burning, and snatched the microphone away from him.

"I'm Bullet. HIS GIRLFRIEND." She said, making sure to add extra emphasis to that last part, red eyes glaring at me.

I gulped, again.

Ryan took the microphone, smiling, looking as charming as ever. "Hello, everybody. I'm Ryan Moore," he said. He winked at me. "Don't worry mate, Bullet's just all talk, she won't really do anything."

* * *

**REVIEW! FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
